Coal is the most abundant natural energy source in the word. A significant portion of the U.S. domestic energy requirements are met by burning coal as a fossil fuel. There are various types of coal found within the U.S., i.e., anthracite, semi-anthracite, low-volatile bituminous coal, medium and high volatile bituminous coal, sub-bituminous coal, and lignite. Coals such as anthracite and semi-anthracite typically have high ash and sulfur contents and therefore require beneficiation prior to use.
The primary purpose of coal beneficiation is to reduce the incombustible ash content thus enhancing the heat content. Reduction in the ash content results in savings in transportation and ash disposal costs. Sulfur, mainly in the form of purite, is also reduced.
Another important economic factor to be considered in coal processing is the recovery and reuse of process water. Water is typically very expensive and there are often limits on total usage. Also, strict environmental controls prohibit or severely limit discharge of process water. Thus, it is imperative that solids be efficiently removed from the process water and water recycled to the process stream.
Beneficiation of coal is effected using two primary properties of coal, i.e., (1) differences in specific gravity between coal and its impurities, and (2) differences in surface characteristics between coal and its impurities. Since the higher ash content fractions are usually found in the finer coal sizes, some plants only screen out these sizes to beneficiate the coal. However, since the quality of such fine coal is on the rise, even this is treated.
A coal beneficiation plant may be broadly categorized into specific gravity separation and fine coal treatment. In gravity separation, cleaning units make use of the differences in specific gravity between coal and its impurities to effect separation. Normally, the specific gravity of the clean coal is less than its impurities. Some commonly used equipment for gravity separation are: jigs, heavy medium baths and cyclones, washing tables, water only cyclones and spirals.
Fine coal treatment incorporates a flotation cell(s), clean coal filter and thickener. In the flotation cell, a collector and frother are added to the flotation feed. A collector such as diesel oil selectively imparts hydrophobicity to the coal particles. This increased hydrophobicity makes the air bubbles more likely to attach to the coal particles. The frother generally an alcohol based product reduces the surface tension of the air/water interface, thus making a stable froth.
The clean coal concentrate from the flotation cells goes to the clean coal filter and is dewatered. The tailings from the flotation cell go to the thickener where they are thickened and discharged.
The thickener is treated with coagulants and flocculants to enhance settling. Typically, the coagulants and flocculants are added at several points along the feed line to the thickener and in different sequences. Coagulation is the destabilization by surface charge neutralization of stable negatively charged particles that are in suspension (i.e., settleable or dispersed) through the utilization of inorganic salts or cationic polyelectrolytes. Flocculation is the aggregation of finely divided particles which are suspended in a liquid through the utilization of an entrapping agent, generally an inorganic flocculant, or a bonding agent, generally an organic flocculant, that brings the particles together.
Although some inorganics, principally alum and iron salts, are still used as coagulants, water soluble organic polymers are more commonly used as coagulants. Both naturally occurring and synthetic polymers find use as coagulants and flocculants in the mining industry. The principal natural polymers used are starch and guar, both of which are high-molecular weight polymers of simple sugars, such as polysaccharides. Starch is a polymer of glucose consisting of a mixture of linear (amylose) and branched segments (amylopectin).
Synthetic polymers have the advantage that they can be tailored to a specific application. This has resulted in a wide range of commercially available coagulants and flocculants of varying charge, composition, and molecular weight. The most widely used synthetic coagulants are polydiallyldimethylammonium chloride (polyDADMAC) having molecular weights in the range of from 100,000 to as high as 1,000,000 or higher and condensation polymers of dimethylamine and epichlorohydrin (Epi/DMA) which generally have molecular weights in the range of 20,000 to 100,000.
The present inventors have developed various novel hydrophobically modified polyelectrolyte copolymers which may be used as coagulants in both the thickening process and the clean coal product dewatering process during coal beneficiation. These cationlenity charged hydrophobicaly modified polymers which incorporate into the polymer backbone a vinyl alkoxysilane exhibit improved performance or activity in coal tailings thickening than do conventional inorganic and organic coagulants. This unique cationic and surface active polymers of this invention are advantageous over conventional polymers because they are capable of both increased surface activity, as evidenced by the lowering of surface tension, and adsorption onto hydrophobic surfaces. The advantages of the diallyldimethylammonium chloride/vinyl trialkoxysilane copolymers stem from the fact that they have the following characteristics: 1) silicon components are capable of forming networks with other silicon monomers similar to crosslinking; and 2) silicon moieties are capable of adhering or adsorbing to hydrophobic surfaces. The hydrophobically associating copolymers of the instant invention demonstrate enhanced performance with replacement ratios on the order of 0.3 5-0.50 over current commercially available poly (DADMAC) treatments.
The present invention also provides many additional advantages which shall become apparent as described below.